Ultrasonic welding is an efficient technique for joining component parts in manufacturing environments. Applications of ultrasonic welding include the welding of plastic parts and fabrics when manufacturing products such as automobile components, medical products, and other industrial or consumer products.
In current ultrasonic welding devices, the ultrasonic generator includes many components for controlling and regulating the power delivered to an ultrasonic load. In many of these current ultrasonic generators, most of the designs use architectures and packaging methods that are not easily assembled and serviced, or the optional system features can not be easily upgraded in the field. Also, by utilizing conventional design methods, the power density of the packaged system is relatively low. Most of the current ultrasonic generators also use analog components, which limit the adjustable control methods that can be incorporated into the design. Also, by utilizing mostly analog components in the design, the ultrasonic generator will incorporate more circuitry, have a greater sensitivity to noise and will require a larger amount of circuit board component space.
Thus, there is a need for an ultrasonic power supply that utilizes a modular, compact architecture, allowing for ease of system assembly, simple system fault diagnostics, modular serviceability, optional features that are easily upgraded in the field, small physical size, and additional system mounting methods. There is also a need for an ultrasonic welding device that utilizes mostly digital components, allowing for greater flexibility, smaller size, and additional features.